Cryptograms Pursuit
by dubb1
Summary: Dipper & Pacific Play A Little Game With Big Results Edited by B. Bandit18


It was a rainy summer day in Gravity falls as Dipper sat watching the all new ghost harassers' show.

"The show is good but can't beat the original." He said. It had been three years since Dipper, Mabel and their parents moved to gravity falls. Following their second summer in gravity falls their parent gave them a great present in the form of revealing that they were moving to Gravity Falls for their 14th birthday.

"Rest easy Dipper you've got the whole house to yourself."Dipper said to no one. This was true as the Guncles had taken Mabel, their parents and her friends on a trip to Glass Shard Beach, New Jersey for a week. Dipper didn't have to worry about the shack as it was also closed for the week while Soos, Melody, and his Abuela were also out of town.

"A week of me time." He then heard a knock at the door interrupted his thoughts, groaning in annoyance he went to the door to answer only to find the last person he was surprised to see today or ever.

"Pacifica?" He said as he saw a soaked Pacifica Northwest, since her family lost their fortune due to her father's foolishness during weirdmagadon they have been living in the neighborhood for awhile in a nice house a few blocks away from the Pines family.

"Well aren't you going to let me in?" She groaned

"You mean I have a choice?" He replied sarcastically

"Very funny dork." She repined with the same sarcasm, pushing past him Pacifica took off her jacket shaking off the rain which hit Dipper.

"Hey watch it!" He said

"You watch it!" she teased

Following school year after the Pines left Pacifica's friends abandoned her due to her family losing all their money. Seeing this Candy and Grenda brought her into their inner-circle which only grew when Dipper and Mabel came back during the second summer as she became close with them especially Dipper.

"I thought you went on trip with you parents yesterday?"

"I talked my way out of it besides it's not like it's a vacation just my dad trying to find investors to get our fortune back…and since Mabel and I were talking earlier and she reminded me that you'd also still be home I figured that I grace you with my presences." She said in a snobby tone.

"Really? So you walked all the way here from your house in the rain just to hang out?" He asked.

"Well I was already out when the storm started plus I was getting soaked and your house is closer so…" She said.

"So… you thought you'd wait out the storm at my house?" He said

"Is that a problem?" She asked

"No but you might want to do something with your clothes." She said Dipper then looked down Pacifica noticed that she was more soaked than she thought as her clothes clung to her like a second skin.

"Great…now what?" She asked.

"Now you go borrow some of Mabel's clothes one of her oversized t-shirts to wait in while I put your clothes in the dryer.

"Fine." She said going up stairs

Moments later Pacifica returned wearing one of Mabel's t-shirts that reach to her knees while carrying her clothes to the dryer.

" _Wow she looks pretty cute dressed like that."_ Thought Dipper

"Good now what do we do Pines?" She asked

"Do you want to watch the new ghost harassers?" He asked

"Sure, it's not like I have anything else to do." She said. As they watched the show Dipper was amazed at how knowledgeable Pacifica was with the show, however their TV watching ended when a crack of lightning and a blast of thunder caused the TV to lose it signal.

"Hey what happen?" Pacifica asked.

"Well we still have power that blast must have just taken out the TV." Dipper said.

"Great, so what do we do now?" Pacifica asked.

"Well we could play some board games Mabel told me she borrowed some from the shack, before she left" He said.

"Great that sounds fun." She said sarcastically.

"Afraid I'll beat you…" He said instantly striking a competitive nerve in Pacifica, she looked at him with a competitive look in her eyes.

"Ok Mason you asked for it pick any game you want and I'll kick your butt…" she said using Dipper's real name.

Over the years Dipper came to see that Pacifica only uses his real name when she's really serious and competition is something she took seriously.

"Fine wait for me in my room while get the game."

The two agreed and while Pacifica went upstairs to Dipper's room, he went to a closet to find a game."

"Battlechutes and Ladderships no, Necronomiconopoly nope, Don't Wake Stalin not happening and What Could Go Wrong that board game never again…geez why'd she pick these games she knows I don't like them" Dipper said putting the last game aside he then noticed another game that he didn't noticed before.

"Cryptograms Pursuit: brings players closer together…this must be that game Stan and Ford were making" He said at first caution took his thoughts, but after reading the ruled one word came to mind.

"Perfect…I'm sure they'll be okay with us testing it out" He said before he took the game to his room.

Later in Dipper's room Pacifica was showing same reluctance in place the game, considering the name.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked.

"It perfect and the rules are simple, we roll the dice and move our pieces first to reach the goal wins and doubles get a second turn." He explained.

"Ok what about the cards the red cards have numbers on them and the orange ones just have mixed up letters...so do these star cards" She said.

"It Cipher codes." He said

"Cipher?" She asked

"Methods to decode each combination to find the command of each card. When one of us land on a red square find it the meaning of the red card we take and perform the task or one of us land an orange square we both have to perform the same task on the orange card and if you land on a star square with a after you do your task you can make you opponent do you whatever task you want."

"Okay let play Dipper." She said excitedly.

After setting up the board and choosing their pieces which to their surprise were replicas of their symbols from the cipher wheel the game was finally ready to start as they sat next to each other, as each took their first turn each missing a red square.

"Alright my turn." Said Dipper as he rolled the dies, Dipper then lands on a red square ready to put his skills to the test.

5-13-2-18-1-3-5 (Embrace)

Dipper's face went red after figuring out the task while Pacifica laughed at his embarrassment

"What's wrong pines already giving in?" She teased

"No way I'm here to win." Dipper said, suddenly Dipper pulled Pacifica into a hug much to her surprise as she began to blush as they hugged.

" _The last time we hugged like this I paid him to pretend it never happened."_ She thought blushing.

After a few more seconds Dipper released her however Pacifica felt a little embarrassed, but also for some reason wanted it to last a little longer.

"What was that all about?" She asked blushing

"Just doing what the card says." he said trying to avoid eye contact.

"Ok my turn." She said, Pacifica grabbed the dice rolling double moving her piece along the board land on a red square.

"Alright here goes."

11-9-19-19 (Kiss)

Now it was Pacifica who was blushing at the one that Dipper had to do was embarrassing but this was worse.

"What kind of game is this, this is crazy!" She said.

"Hey the game is supposed to have random task." He expanded

"But this?" She said

"All you have to say is I quit and I win." He teased

"No way have I'll never backed down." She said leaning in Pacifica prepared her lips moving to Dipper's cheek, but as she moved in close something happened that neither of them were expecting. Suddenly Pacifica grabbed Dipper's face turning it toward her locking lips with him both were shock, but even more shocked as they were enjoying it.

"Why did I/She kiss him/me like that and Why does it feel so good?" They thought.

The two couldn't resist what was happening the warm feeling as their lips pressed against each other was arousing them both. Things only increased when Pacifica forced her tongue into his mouth while he did the same, the two began moaning into each other mouth as they savored the taste of each other. Finally the two broke apart a feeling of awkwardness and embarrassment overcame them as they moved away from each other.

"Uh wow uh listen Dipper maybe we should both finish this later." she suggested.

"Yeah maybe that's for the best." Dipper aggres

As Dipper was about to close the game Pacifica stopped him suddenly having a change of heart.

"Wait Dipper let's play a little longer." She said blushing.

"Wait why?" He asked

"Well it just a game it not like thing can get anymore crazy." She said.

"Ok…if that's what you want well since you rolled doubles you go again." He said.

"Ok." She said taking the dice.

Pacifica rolled again this time landing an orange square both look worried as now they both had to perform whatever task the card says.

HGIRK WLDM (Strip down)

"Well what does it say?" Dipper asked

"I can't do this…I shouldn't do this….but my body what wrong with it…." She strained getting no response from her body, Dipper then took the card to decipher for himself, all the while a flushed expression took over Pacifica's face as her eyes flashed pink, and suddenly she rose to her feet.

"What are you doing?" Dipper asked in a panic.

"Dipper this isn't me." She cried as she pulled up her shirt throwing it across the room Pacifica was shaking from her embarrassment as Dipper looked at her.

"Please don't look Dipper." She said standing in now a black bra and matching thong

"Dipper I can't control my body…please don't look at my body it embarrassing!" She cried but, Dipper couldn't help it, this was the first time he truly began noticing Pacifica's hot body she was curvy and big in all the right place.

" _He's looking right at me, why am I taking my clothes off in front of him and why am I getting so turned on because of it…not again"_ She thought.

Losing control again Pacifica reach behind her back unclipping her bra allowing it to fall to the floor and free her volleyball sized tits and revealing her heart shaped nipples before going for her thong and removing it too.

" _I'm naked…I'm naked in front of Dipper he can see everything even my weird tits, he's looking at my naked body…it's making me wet"_ She thought trying to cover herself while blushing and feeling aroused at the same time

"Pacifica why…?"

"The game, it made me do it!" She interrupted.

Dipper turned to the game getting ready to get rid of it but a trance like state took over Pacifica as she said.

"You have to do it now." She said

Suddenly Dipper's body began acting like Pacifica as he whipped off his shirt showing off his abs.

"My body I can't control it." Grabbing his sweats Dipper began pulling down his pants taking his boxers with it. This allowed Pacifica to see his dick shocking her with the size.

" _How does he hide something like that?"_ She thought

Now both standing completely naked all they could do try and cover themselves with their hands and arms but knew they couldn't hide what the other was seeing.

"This game ends now!" Dipper said.

Reaching for the game Dipper's hand reached for the dices instead rolling them against his will, he then rolled doubles, the shock only increased when Dipper's game piece moved on its own to an orange square

"Oh No!" He said

SLG WLTTRNT (Hot Dogging)

Forced to sit on the side of his bed Dipper watched as Pacifica walked up to up to him before sitting down in his lap.

"Pacifica!?"

"I can't stop" she said as she stuck his cock between her ass cheeks.

Dipper was trying hard to figure a way to stop the game but the feeling of Pacifica's ass squeezing him, his dick felt too good to focus.

"Damn it whys does this have to feel so good. They both thought

As Pacifica continued play with Dipper's dick with her ass, she began twirling and stroking his cock. Pacifica could feel Dipper getting bigger and harder between her cheeks as it grew to nine inches turning her on.

"Oh Dipper I love your big hard cock….between my ass cheeks"

"Pacifica?" He said.

"It was the game it made me say it." She said blaming the game but before he could figure out what made her say those things the game made him roll the dice again landing on another orange.

NZPV-LFG (Make-Out)

"Dipper?" Pacifica asked as she saw Dipper move towards him

"Pacifica, I can't stop myself!" He said.

The two found on Dipper's bed with Pacifica on top of him, the two was not only losing control of their bodies but their minds lustful thought for each other.

"Dipper my head feel weird all I can think about is how badly I want you, it making me so hot" She said

"It's the game don't let it…" He was then interrupted Pacifica forcing her tongue into his mouth like she did before.

Dipper was losing his focus making out with Pacifica, it felt to good as he held her tight by the waist.

" _This is so wrong but it feels so right to be like with him/her."_ They thought at the same time

" _I'm really starting to enjoy this…"_ thought Pacifica as her eyes flashed pink

As the two continued the dice rolled doubles again moving Pacifica's piece to an orange square close to Dipper's piece.

OZXGZGV (Lactate)

Breaking their kiss Pacifica suddenly sat up on top of Dipper breathing hard, concerning him.

"Pacifica what's wrong." He asked.

"My breasts something's weird is happening to my breasts they feel warm." She moaned, perking out her chest

Staring at her chest Dipper was mesmerized but noticed something strange happening around her nipples, suddenly to his shock her nipple began to leak milk.

"Pacifica you're lactating!?" He said in a panic

"How I'm not pregnant…" She said.

"The game must have caused this." Dipper said

"Dipper do something I feel my breasts starting to swell." She said

Suddenly Dipper eyes flashed pink filling him with a strong desire for her tits, he reached out his hands and grab them.

"Dipper what are you doing." She moaned in pain

"I can't control myself." He said as he squeezed her breast causing her to moan again, Dipper began to fondle her breasts sending waves of pleasure through her body as he squeezed her tits making her nipples hard.

" _He's fondling me it feel amazing my weird tits have never felt this good."_ She thought.

"Your breasts are amazing." He said

"Don't say that…" She moaned in embarrassment.

"What…why?" He asked.

"They're weird, my mother would tell me that all the time when I was younger…she said my nipples were big strange and that I'd be lucky to find a man who wasn't disgusted by the shape." She said getting depressed.

Hearing this made Dipper feel sad for her after hearing that her own mother put those things in her head, suddenly Dipper's eye flashed again filling him with a need to pleasure her nipples and change her mind about them.

"No their not and I'll prove it." He said using his thumbs, Dipper began teasing Pacifica's pink nipples, twirling them around arousing her more causing her to lactate on his hands."

"Dipper you're making me leak." She said. Seeing this Dipper sat up bringing his face to her tits inhaling her left nipple and began nursing like a newborn baby, making her moan in pleasure as she felt her milk being sucked out.

"Don't stop keep going keep drinking my milk Dipper." She moaned.

" _Her milk is so rich and sweet…it taste like peaches and cream"_ Dipper thought.

Letting go of her left nipple Dipper performed the same on her right nipple until he took both into his mouth drinking milk from both.

"Yes…yes keep going don't stop…" She cried as she grind her ass in his lap while she smother his face deeper into her breasts.

"Dipper I'm coming~!" She moaned.

No longer able to hold back Pacifica came hard squeezing Dipper's face between tits, as the two sat there both felt embarrassed but also satisfaction and a desire to do it again.

" _That was amazing my body wants more…I want more…this game isn't all bad"_ Though Pacifica as the dice rolled again.

LIZO HVC (Oral Sex)

Repositioning themselves Dipper sitting on the side of the bed while Pacifica was on her knees looking lustfully at Dipper's cock.

"You cock look so good." She said stroking him

"Pacifica…." He said.

Pacifica started off slow getting a feel for his cock once she had it she became more aggressive stroking his shaft with both hands while licking, kissing, and sucking on his head like a lollipop. Wave after wave of pleasure ran through Dipper's body dumbfounded by how good she was despite it being her first time.

" _Where did she learn this?"_ He thought as he moaned

Pacifica only smiled as she went full force squeezing her tits as she sprayed her milk all over his dick to make it slippery before locking Dipper's dick between her tits giving him his first titjob. Dipper felt like he was being crushed by mountains of softness while the tip of his cock was being sucked barely able to sit up Dipper leaned back on his elbows to stay up while moaning her name.

" _His cock is amazing, so hard…so tasty…no holding back I'm going to tell him."_ She thought.

Pacifica was loving this just as much not just because she loved the taste of his cock considering that she had no experience doing this before now but the satisfying look on his face was all she needed to know she was doing a great job.

"Pacifica I'm going to explode!" He warned

With that Dipper came right into Pacifica's mouth, to her surprise barely losing any of his cum savoring the taste.

"You taste sweet and salty." She said.

Dipper took noticed of Pacifica's eyes had changed her pupils were now shaped like heart glowing pink, Dipper realized the game had greatly affected Pacifica.

"Pacifica you have to fight this the game." He said

"I believe I now have the power to make you do anything I want." She said with lust in her voice.

Dipper realized that she could make him do anything even destroy the game freeing them both.

"Listen Pacifica focus we have a chance to end this." He said.

"Or I can do something more fun." She offered

Rising to her feet as she looked seductively at Dipper saying one thing to him.

"Eat me." She said

"What?" He asked in confusion

Turning her back to him she leaned over sticking her ass at his face, instantly his mind filled with multiple perverted thing he wanted to do to her.

" _No be strong…don't let the….game…win"_ He thought

"I hear you have a thing for hot big tit PAWGS." She teased swaying her ass

"What gave you that…idea? He said almost hypnotized by her ass

"I know about those dirty magazines." She said

"Dirty magazines?" He asked nervously.

"The ones that you hid in that pit next to the shack Mabel and I saw you hide them there." She stated.

" _Damn it I thought nobody saw me."_ He thought

"Well you don't need them now you got the real thing so now get on those knees spread this ass and eat me till I cum." She commanded.

Dipper had no choice but to obey slipping off his bed Pacifica's round ass an inch away from his face. Grabbing a hand full of both ass cheeks making her moan, as he spread her ass open letting him see not just her pussy but also her asshole as well.

"Enjoying the view back there?" She asked.

Dipper couldn't help but enjoy it the girls from those magazine had nothing on Pacifica the more he stare the more he wanted her so much he began questioning whether the game was really making him feel this way.

"What's the holdup you know you want to?" She said.

Dipper couldn't resist any more diving right in going to town as his tongue tasted Pacifica's pussy eating her out like a pro guiding his along her outer lips while also thrashing her inner walls making her juices flow.

"Keep going I'm so close~" She said

As Dipper continued a realization came over him that he wanted this, he wanted to do this things with Pacifica. Suddenly Dipper's eyes flew opened looking like Pacifica's having finally giving into the game's power and his own lust. Slowly Dipper pulled out his tongue confusing Pacifica who was close to Cumming.

"Dipper why did you sto- eep! What are you doing!?"

Pacifica was shock when she felt Dipper now licking her back door give it the same pleasure he was giving to her pussy.

"Dipper stop not there get out of there…." She moaned.

"Why is it dirty back here?" He asked.

"Of course not you dork." She moaned as he continued licking.

"Then what's the problem…?" he teased kissing her ass

"I told you too~." She moaned

"You said "eat you out" you never specified which hole so I'm free to choose which ever I want," He stated.

"I Didn't mean…"

"To late to be specific now paz…" Dipper interjected.

"Dipper I'm serious not there it's way too kinky." She moaned

"You're not serious." He stated

"How do you know?" She asked

"I've known you long enough that whenever you're serious you call me by my real name not by nickname…all you have to do is say it and I'll stop." He said

Pacifica tried to say it but couldn't as she actually was enjoying it despite the game's effect on her, she couldn't help feeling embarrassed about what Dipper wanted to do to her.

"Damn it you just better be as good at eating my ass out as you are eating pussy Mason Pines."

"Now you're serious but there's one problem I don't know which hole tastes the best so I'll have to eat both out." He stated

"Say waaaah?" She howled as Dipper began gliding his tongue over her pussy all the way to her asshole then sliding back down to her pussy teasing her clit. Pacifica was barely able to keep standing as she bit down on her bottom lip.

"Keep going Dipper it feel amazing!" She moaned excitedly.

Dipper happily complied eating out both holes so fast and effectively that from Pacifica's perspective it felt like his tongue was in both holes at the same time.

"Dipper I can't hold it in any more I'm cumming!" She stated, Covering her pussy with his mouth, Dipper began sucking harder to make her cum faster while using his middle finger to tease her ass until she finally came, letting her love juice flow into Dipper's mouth. No longer able to stand Pacifica fell to knees, taking deep breaths Pacifica looked over her shoulder at Dipper.

"Pervert." She teased

"This coming from the girl who made me do it." He added

"Don't play innocent you know you loved sticking that tongue in my holes." She stated sitting up

"Not as much as you loved me doing it." He once again added.

Pacifica couldn't deny it she love every moment so much that she wanted to do it again. Suddenly the game began moving again rolling the dice moving this time not just Dipper's piece but Pacifica's to a red square.

16-15-16 3-8-5-18-18-9-5-19 (Pop Cherries)

Suddenly Dipper felt his stamina return as his semi erect cock became fully erect while Pacifica felt her stamina return, returning to the bed Pacifica laid down first her body trembling with excitement and nervousness the same was for Dipper as he positioned himself ready to penetrate her.

"Dipper." She said with a loving tone as she felt his head touch her outer lip.

Slowly Dipper pushed his way inside her, pushing all the way inside losing his virginity and taking Pacifica, her tears welled up from the pain.

"I'm sorry Pacifica this is my fault if I hadn't suggested playing this game..."

"Don't be I'm happy all this all happened." She stated

"How can you be happy that this happened?" He asked

"Because it happened with the man I love" She said petting his cheek

"You love me since when?" He asked

"Since that summer you and Mabel came back." She stated, Dipper wanted to believe her but after everything that's happened he wasn't sure if it was her or the game talking.

"Pacifica this can't be true… The game."

"Your uncle's pervy game may have made us do number of pervy things but what I'm saying now is coming from me." She stated.

"Why me?" He asked

"Because of how you changed me." She said

"I changed you?" He asked

"Because of you I'm no longer person I was when we first met that summer…thanks to you…even after I became friends with the others I still felt out of place but you helped me find it, since then I've had feeling for you." She said.

"How come you never told me and why now?" He asked.

"I wanted to tell you thousands of times but each time I lost my nerve…especially when everyone was around, as for why now. I was trying to figure out a way to tell you but then this happened I realized there no point in hiding my feelings now." She said

"I don't know what to say." Dipper said

"You don't have to say anything just focus on me pretend that game don't exist." She instructed.

"Yes ma'am, I will!" He said with more confident tone.

Giving him the ok as the pain was just about gone Dipper began thrusting into her taking it slowly at first Dipper began thrusting adjusting to Pacifica tight pussy.

"All the wet dreams I've had are nothing compare the real thing." He said out loud.

"You had wet dreams about me?" She asked trying to stifle a laugh.

"For years now, but tonight I make them all come true!" Dipper said as he began speeding up his tempo pounding her harder and harder while she moaned his name.

"Dipper your dick it's amazing, it's so deep in me." She moaned

Pounding away at Pacifica Dipper locked lips with Pacifica as the two lustful moan into each other's mouth.

About to cum Dipper began pumping harder into Pacifica until he came hard filling her up before pulling out as he fell back. To his surprise despite cumming hard he was still hard and his stamina didn't take a hit either, neither did Pacifica's.

"More! Give me more!" She yelled.

Looking up her eyes glowing with a hunger for more, Pacifica turned on all fours before reaching behind her spreading her cheek letting Dipper see his cum drip out of her.

"Dipper put you cock back in me please I want more!" She moaned waving her ass at him. Unable to resist Dipper's eyes began glowing too as he mounted Pacifica shoving his cock back inside her making her howl like a dog in heat. Holding onto the side of the bed Pacifica moaned as Dipper took her from behind, becoming more aggressive each passing second, Dipper then begins spanking her ass making her yelp but quickly she begins to like it.

"Fuck me Dipper, spank me Dipper." She moaned.

Dipper happily did both leaving a hand mark on both cheeks before reaching his end along with her.

"Pacifica I'm Cumming!" She said

"Me too." He added.

First Pacifica came then Dipper who once again filled her with her cum while she moan in ecstasy until he was done. The Dipper then collapses on top of her the two were now breathing heavily.

"That's it i'm spent I don't think I can go another round," Dipper said as he pulled out showing him to be semi-hard dick.

"No c'mon just one more time, please Dippy." She asked with pleading eyes, seeing Pacifica's cute face sparked something in Dipper his eyes started glowing as suddenly his dick became hard again much to Pacifica's joy.

"See I knew you had enough for another go around." She said.

Laying him on his back with her on top Pacifica looking seductively down at Dipper she said one thing to him.

"Don't move." She commanded.

Reaching in Pacifica grabbed hold of Dipper's cock holding it steady as he lowered himself on it filling her up again.

"Ohhh~ I think you're harder than before."

"Well you're defiantly tighter the before too." He added.

Bouncing on his cock Pacifica was on cloud nine as she rode his cock, although he promised to remain still Dipper couldn't any more as he reached up grabbing her ass and began thrusting upward as she bounced.

"Dipper I thought I, who am I kidding…keep doing it."

Lost in the moment Pacifica began massaging and squeezing her tits spraying her milk all over.

"This is amazing keep going I'm almost there." She said as she took one of her nipples and started sucking on it. About ready to pop Pacifica lowered her face to Dipper's making out with him as the slammed into each other faster and harder. Finally both reach their end as the came hard while still slamming each other until they had nothing left.

"I Love You Mason Pines!"

"I Love You Too Pacifica Northwest!"

The moment they spoke those words their game pieces moved all the way to the goal, causing their eyes to revert back to normal as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Later…

Exhausted for their experience both slept until the next day leading to a session in the shower before having breakfast in his bathrobes, while Pacifica wore Mabel's.

"Last night was fun right Dipper…funny it took a game to make us come forward with our feeling." She said blushing.

"It was and is, but I still think we should destroy that game instead of putting it back in the closest." He suggested.

"We're considering that. It delivered what it promised and I'm willing to not sue your uncles." She said

"Thanks for that." he said

"Even though I'm still suing for this." She said opening the top of her robe letting her breasts out revealing that she is still lactating when squeeze her nipples."

"Yeah that might be bit of a problem." Dipper mention.

"Well if you promise to help me relieve myself and tell me how great my boobs are I won't mind this little problem." She teased swaying her chest.

"I don't mind, but don't you want to save some for the kids." He teased

"Don't you think you're getting ahead of yourself?" She teased back.

"Well considering how much I came inside you never know, we might have triples on the way." He said.

"Sorry to disappoint but I'm on the pill plus safe day so no buns in my oven yet." She said.

Both shared a laugh thinking how surprised everyone is going to be when they come home and find out that they're together.

Elsewhere…

Getting a morning start on their fun the Stan twins took Mabel and her friends to the beach early leaving the parent behind. As Mabel watched Candy and Grenada's volleyball game she was close enough to her Stan and Ford's conversation without being noticed

"Hey Stanley…I've been thinking." Ford said

"About what?" He asked

"That game we've been working I don't think enchanting it so players have to perform the task is a smart idea, but my research shows that the players may even develop a strong perverted lust for each other the longer they play the game." Ford informed

"I'll tell you what the smartest idea wasn't putting all those cards in those codes to figure out." Stan said.

"A little brain exercise never hurt anyone." Ford said

"Look ford you said it yourself the spell only works if there is a "strong mutual attraction" towards each others."

"I did but it's still seem unethical." He said

"Relax sixer the game is in your lab we're selling to couples but if it helps you feel better when we get home we'll have Soos and Melody test it along with Shermie boy and his wife and see their reaction." He suggested

"Oh I don't think that will be necessary." Mabel said to herself she began thinking how everything she planned had worked, having known about Dipper and Pacifica's mutual feelings towards each other, but seeing that neither of them were going to move forward she decided take matters into her own hands.

After learning about the game the Stan's twin were working on she "borrowed" it from Ford's lab and hid them along with other games from the shack slim picking, once Dipper doesn't like to play the boring ones he'd pick the game by default.

Yesterday when the storm hit Gravity Falls, Mabel who was talking to Pacifica reminded her that Dipper was home and that she could dry off there and wait out the storm. Finally to insure they would play the Mabel called in a favor to Toby Determined to cut their TV reception during the ghost harassers' marathon knowing Dipper resorts to board games when he can't watch his show or go out.

Believing that her plan worked made her feel great as she knew she pulled of the greatest matchmaking ever.

"Match made." She whispered to herself

"Fine but before we let them test the game a least let me modified the spell to removes the side effects."

"Side effects?" Said Stan and Mabel thought.

"As I discovered the effects of the spell is much stronger on females so much that they enter a state of ovulation in which…"

"In English poindexter." Stan interrupted

"Women who play our game may become pregnant regardless of safe day or on the pill…but it shouldn't be all that hard to remove." Ford said

Both Stan and Mabel were shocked but Mabel more as she did not count on that happening.

"Oh No!" Yelled Mabel

"You say something Mabel." Asked Stan

"No Gruncle Stan. everythings fine." Mabel said with a nervous grin

"Hey listen ford I got a better idea we make a second game with the modification and the first we'll call that one the special edition "brings new life to your relationship." Stan said as his eyes turn to money signs.

"Really Stanley." Ford said in a disappointing tone.

As the two Stan argued Mabel sat there with a blank expression coming to the realization that…

" _I just became an Aunt."_ She thought worriedly.

WKDQNV IRU UHDGFQJ (THANKS FOR READING)


End file.
